


Each scar tells a story.

by Bookfansworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur and percy conflicts at the ministry, Awesome Molly, Bill and George understanding., Bill loves his siblings, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Charlie mostly appears through letters, Dark Magic, Discussion of Mental Health, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fred tries his best, Friendship, George weasley has PTSD, Hagrids too kind, Hearing lose, I mean who wouldn't after losing your ear in a sky battle, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identical Twins, Love, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Nightmares, Only because she a witch, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Pre-War, Protective Fred Weasley, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Sibling Love, Sigh...I can't write, Sigh...I don't know how to tag, Well they've both been cursed by dark magic why would they bond over that?, What is this?, Yes Dora's pregnant in this, why'd I write this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: My take on what happened while ron, harry, and hermione were looking for voldemorts horcuxes.'while ron, harry and hermione are trying to stop voldemort the weasley family and close friends have to try and find a way to cope, especially with one member hurt in more ways then one'Takes place after the seven potters battle.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Weasley Family (Harry Potter)/Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Fallen solider.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> Ok this is a work of fiction I do not own harry potter in anyway.
> 
> Since this is my take it will be different to both books and films.

Harry didn't know what to do.

Mad-eye was dead.

Mungdugus had abandoned him and left him to die.

Hedwig was dead.

But to make matters worse.

George weasley, _the_ George weasley, the person who could always lighten up the room, was lying on the couch, covered in blood, with his ear missing.

Harry didn't ask _any_ of them to die for him.

Harry knows that this is something he's going to feel guilty about for the rest of his life.

George was awake, and was making jokes about who's the better looking twin and now that Mrs weasley will be able to tell them apart.

But Harry could see through his humor.

He could see in George's eyes and hear in his voice that he is in agony.

And he's sure the others can see it too.

Mrs Weasley had started to clean up the blood on George's head.

Fred had a hand on George's arm, reassuring him that it will be okay.

Bill, Ron and Ginny were standing around him.

Fleur was holding Bills hand.

Mr weasley had his hand on Mrs Weasleys shoulder.

Hermione was standing next to Harry.

Remus and Dora were sharing a chair, Dora had her arms around remus' waist and he had his arm around her shoulders, but Harry could see the guilt etched across remus face, as he was George's protecter.

Kingsley had left as he had to get back to back to the muggle prime minister, but he did ask them to let him know how George is once he wakes up.

As soon as Mrs Weasleys wet cloth made contact with Georges head, he whinced in pain.

"Sorry, honey" said Mrs Weasley.

But George just smiled at her.

As Mrs Weasley kept working on cleaning George up.

Remus kept staring at George's blood that coated his hands.

"Remus" said George his voice hoarse "it's not your fault, you did the best you could do, I'm grateful".

Remus nodded "I know" was all he said.

Fred smiled softly at him.

After Mrs Weasley had finished cleaning off the blood, what harry saw shook him to his core.

Not only was George's ear missing, there was a gapping hole where his ear once was, and his neck was scared all the way down.

"How bad is it?" Asked George noticing the silence in the room.

"Uhhh, you've looked worse" said Fred.

That made George laugh a tiny bit before he stopped suddenly recoiling in pain.

"Fred, darling" said Mrs Weasley "can you hold his head for me while I wrap the bandage on".

Fred did as she asked.

George let out a sigh of relief as his head touched, the pillow once more, but he did grab Mr Weasleys hand tightly.

"Come on, sweetheart" Dora said to Remus "let's clean your hands", and she held her hand out to him

Remus nodded, and grabbed Dora's out stretched hand.

"Remus" Said George.

Remus turned to look at him.

"Thank you" 

Remus smiled at him, and followed Dora into the Weasleys bathroom.

"So, George" said Mr Weasley "Do you remember what happened?". 

"No" he said.

"What do you remember?" Asked Bill, worry evident in his voice.

"Well,..... We were flying up into the clouds, when we were swapped with Death Eaters left and right, I remember throwing defensive spells all over the place, seeing a flash of green light right next to my ear, and a sudden sharp pain like.... Getting stabbed repeatedly with a thousand knifes, then everything went black" 

There was slience in the room, as everyone tried to process George's tale, when Remus walked out of the bathroom, holding Dora's hand.

"Snape's doing" 

"Snape!!!!" Said Ron.

"Yep, I wish I could say I payed him back in king, but it was all I could do to keep, George on the broom after he was injured, he was losing so much blood".

"It's okay" said Mr Weasley "you brought him back to us, that's all that matters" 

"Well, we should be going, but we'll see you soon".

"Yeah".

"We'll let Kingsley know how you are" 

After Remus and Dora left, Mrs Weasley started to heal everyone else's injury's that were only Minor like cuts, and bruises.

"I'm sorry Bill" said George.

"Why?" Asked Bill in a soft voice.

"I'm just gonna put a damper on everything".

"No, no, George don't think, don't ever think that, what happened was not your fault, and it's not remus' either, what happened, happened and we'll all get thought it..... Together".

George smiled at him.

"Well I think we all could do with a good night sleep" said Mr Weasley.

After several attempts to George up the stairs, they managed to get him to bed, and everyone retired to bed for the night.

As Harry's eyes closed, he knew that the terrified look on Fred's face as soon as he saw George bleeding on the couch, would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Life hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I had family problems.

**_Later that night_ **

Harry had packed his bags, and was leaving the burrow.

No one else was going to get hurt if he had any day in this.

Just as he had started to make his way down the long bushes of the burrow, Ron's voice brought him back.

"Going somewhere?".

Harry turned to face him.

"No one else is going to die, not for me".

"For you?".

"You think Mad-eye died for you?, You think George took that curse for you?, You may be the chosen one mate but this is a whole lot bigger than that,it's always been bigger than that".

"Come with me". Said Harry.

"And leave Hermione?" Said Ron "are you mad?, We wouldn't last two days without her'.

"Don't tell her I said that".

"Besides you've still got the trace on you, we've still got the wedding".

"But I don't care about a wedding" said Harry "I'm sorry no matter whose it is, I have to start finding these Horcuxes, there our only chance to beat him, and the longer we stay here, the stronger he gets".

"Tonight's not the night mate, you'll only be doing him a favor".

Deflated Harry dropped his bag to the ground.

Ron walked over and picked it up, and together they walked back to the burrow.

As they walked up the stairs to Ron's room, they stopped outside Fred and George's Room, and peared in the open door( they had left it open in case George's condition changed during the night).

George was sleeping in his bed, breathing was steady, but he was moving in discomfort, pain was etched on his face.

Fred was sleeping in his bed, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but Harry could see worry was sculptured on his face.

It broke Harry's heart seeing them like this.

"Come Harry he'll be okay" said Ron but his voice was fill of a sadness that Harry had never heard before, not even when Bill was attacked by Grey back.

Slowly Harry followed Ron back to his bedroom.

As Harry climbed back into the spare bed in Ron's room, he just couldn't shake the feeling of Guilt that had rattled his bones.

**_The next morning_ **

Harry walked down the stairs, into the Weasleys dining room where Bill, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mr Weasley all day.

"Morning Harry" said Ron.

Harry guessed Ron, hadn't told them about his attempted escape last night, and Harry didn't plan to tell, them.

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Mrs Weasley as she filled his plate with chocolate pancakes with whipped cream and blueberries.

"Ok".

Foot steps echoed down the stairs as Fred made his presence know.

"Morning Fred" said Bill.

"Morning" said Fred with a surprised look on his face, kind of shocked that Bill got it first try.

"Where's George?" Asked Ginny.

"In the shower" said Fred as he took a seat at the table. "I don't think he slept well last night".

"Well" said Mr Weasley "considering the amount of pain he was in last night, I'm not surprised at all".

Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"What I went through" said Bill suddenly very somber "was awful to say the least, what George is going through is horrific, and we need to be strong, for ourselves, but most importantly for George, as he needs it most, the road to recovery will be long and painful, dark curses leave more than a physical mark, and we will help him through this, together, as Weasleys do".

"Very true" said Fleur.

"Fred" asked Hermione, "how are you doing?" 

"I'm ok, honestly, it's George I'm worried for".

"Well I'm sure that having his twin brother, something any of us here could wish for by his side, he'll be just fine".

Harry was quite, still feeling guilty about it, he promised himself, that he would do what he could to help George through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the dialogue between Ron and Harry so I kept it in.


	3. Preparing

_**that afternoon** _

The Weasleys boys (minus George and charlie who still hadn't arrived from Romania yet) were all outside, waving their wands around, pitching the wedding tent.

Harry decided to walk down to the tent that Hagrid had pitched for himself as he wouldn't fit in the burrow.

"Hey, Hagrid" said Harry as Hagrids big mass erupted from his tent.

"Allo Arry" said Hagrid in his deep but soft voice.

"Yer alright?" 

"Yeah" 

"Hows George?" 

And there's the question Harry was dredding.

"He's ok, tired, and in a lot of pain'.

"Ahh, he'll be ok, those Weasleys always are".

"Aye, Harry" yelled Ron "come over and help".

"Hey Hagrid".

"Ay, Ron".

Together Harry and Hagrid walked over to were Fred was now chasing Bill around the tent.

"Fred, behave it's your brothers wedding." Said Arthur exasperated.

Which made Fred chase Bill even faster.

Arthur threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I give with you!" He yelled at Fred.

Fred just poked his tongue out at him.

"Sorry, Harry" 

"Morning Hagrid".

"Harry" said Mr Weasley "since George is out of commission for a while, and Charlie hasn't arrived yet, can you help me in carrying all the table in chairs in, and Hagrid can please tie all the ribbons and streamers on to the tent as none of us are y'all enough to reach to top".

"No 'orries Arthur'. Said Hagrid. And he left to do just that.

Just at that moment a bright blue light, echoed through the soft orange humms of the burrow.

"Charlie!" Said Fred excitedly having just stopped chasing Bill.

Remus had told them that he would go and collect Charlie, seeing as using apparation was risky as the Ministry was watching, so they arrived by Portkey ( which just happened to be an old Boot).

Mr weasley walked over to the gate and welcomed Charlie in a warm, and loving embrace.

"Thanks Remus".

"No worries Arthur, hey how's George?".

"What wrong with him?" Asked Charlie.

"Later, Char, he's good Remus".

"Cool, well, I have to get back to Dora, but we'll see you later".

"See you later Remus".

As Remus walked away and used the Portkey to head back to Dora, Arthur put his hands around Charlie's shoulders and led him to the tent.

Charlie hugged all his brothers that were present, and Harry and Hagrid in turn.

"How are you Char?" Asked Bill.

"Good".

Harry stared at Charlie's flaming red hair, freckles, and his short mass, he looked like a older version of Ron.

"Hey, Harry".

"Hey, Charlie".

"Is that Charlie I heard?" Said Mrs Weasley running out of burrow.

"Hi, mum" said Charlie a smile etched across his face, reaching his arms out to hug his mother.

"Come on in" said Mrs Weasley " you must be hungry, after your long journey".

"Sorry, Hagrid, but I'll bring you food out for you".

"That's, a'right Molly" said Hagrid smiling.

Slowly all the Weasleys plus Harry walked into the burrow.

George was sitting on a chair, in the living room, left ear, and part of his neck all bandaged up, his face was tired and battleworn, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping.

Fred immediately went and sat next to George on the chair, and gently shook him awake.

"Georgie, Charlie's here" he said in a soft voice.

Slowly George's eyes opened and he looked at Charlie who was now seated on his right, with his hand over his mouth and eyes wide.

"Hey, Char" said George sleepily.

"Hey, George, I.... How.... What happened, How'd it happen, When's it happen, who did it?"

"Well" said Mr Weasley.

As Mr Weasley dove into the events of the previous night, Charlie's eyes got wider, while the story progressed, but when it got about George's accident, he drew big breath, muttering, "Merlin's Beard" under his breath.

"Does, does it hurt?" Was all Charlie said after Mr Weasley has finished talking.

"A bit" said George untruthfully "but it's just a scratch Char".

"Just a...." Said Charlie mouth open "it's more then just a scratch".

At that Fred's arm instinctively went around George's shoulder's.

"And Mad-eyes dead" said Charlie.

"I'm afraid so" said Bill "Fleur and I saw it happen".

"Lunch is ready"yelled Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

After a nice and peaceful lunch Bill, and Charlie left to go get ready, Fred and George had already gotten ready, Ron and Harry went up to Ron's room.

"You ok?" Asked Ron as he pulled out his dress robes.

"Yeah" lied Harry.

But he really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid is so hard to write my God!
> 
> Also this will be my late up date for a while as my exams are this month.
> 
> See ya next month.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we'll explore George's trauma.
> 
> Hi I've been sick recently so you can have the next chapter now.
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated.

_The sky was a fireworks display._

_Death Eaters were throwing spells left and right._

_One decoy Harry held on to their protector, with one arm wrapped around their waist, chucking spells of different varieties all over the place._

_Just as things seemed to calm down, a loud, deep and demeaning voice echoed through the night._

_"Sectumsempra!"_

_A flash of green light filled the air._

_The decoy Harry held on tighter to his protector._

_Suddenly a sharp, stabbing pain, unlike anything they had ever felt, unable to contain their pain, the decoy let out a blood chilling scream that make the clouds tremble, a hot, and sticky liquid ran dramatically down their head, their protector softly calling out their name telling them to stay awake, stay with them and listen to their voice, but the decoy could not focus on their voice the pain was so intense, the decoy felt themself getting weaker and weaker, soon everything faded out of focus and went dark, like all the light had left the world._

George woke up in dead sweat, panting and gasping for air.

That memory came back every night.

George knew that it was over.

That they had won.

But still

He couldn't shake the feeling that that snape was still out there, waiting for him, hoping to finish the job.

And it scares him.

It scared him more than he'd care to admit.

George still felt the pain of the that night.

The feeling of a thousand knifes splitting his head in half, nearly falling down into the deeps below, Remus' voice fading out of reach.

He honestly thought he was dead.

George looked out the open window, knee tucked up to his chest, into the starry night.

George felt something cold running down his cheek, he put his hand up to his face and saw that he was crying.

He looked over at Fred's bed and saw that he was still asleep.

Good.

He didn't want Fred to see him like this.

It would only just freak him out even more.

George didn't want that.

He smiled at Fred sleeping peacefully in his bed. Hair a matted mess, his mouth open slightly, hands curled up under his pillow, blanket wrapped around him like a shield.

As George lay back down on his pillows, he thought of what brought him back.

_The pain was horrible it filled his body with a sense of coldness._

_But also numbness._

_Not in the way most people feel numb._

_This numbness was death._

_His body was frozen._

_Death was edging nearer._

_"This is cold, this is empty, this is numb"._ _Said death, awaiting George to join him in the land of the dead._

_just as George was ready to greet death,and join him lost from the living world forever, he heard a soft voice calling his name._

_"Georgie"_

_Was all the voice said._

_He then felt warmth in his fingers._

_Slowly he began to feel warm again._

_Life was returning to his body._

_With his new found strength, George opened his eyes slowly._

_A scared face was looking back at him._

_He looked down at his hand to see their hand clasped in his._

_George couldn't help but smile at them despite his pain._

_And the face smiled back._

It was Fred.

Fred brought him back.

Fred saved him.

George was grateful.

He always will.

His twin.

His built-in best friend.

Was able bring him back from deaths arms.

And George loved him for it.


	5. Wedding vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as im not from England I don't know how weddings work over there, so we just pick up after the wedding vows.

_**August 1,1997 day of Bill and Fleurs wedding.** _

Harry stood outside the wedding tent disguised as 'cousin Barney', using Polyjucie potion taken from a red haired muggle boy down in the village.

Bill and Fleur had just said their vows to each other and said their I do's, so they were now Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Harry couldn't be more happier for them.

Bill looked dashing in his dress robes.

Fleur looked beautiful in her white dress with two phoenix's, wrapped around her waist.

Mr and mrs weasley were dancing around the dance floor.

Ginny was dancing with Lee Jordan.

Ron and Hermione were dancing.

Hagrid and Charlie were talking about Dragons.

Remus and Dora were dancing slowly around the floor, Harry noticed that Dora was wearing a baggy dress, and Remus was being really careful while dancing with her.

Fred was dancing with Fleurs younger sister, Gabrielle, while George was sitting on a chair, clapping them on.

Despite the fact blood had returned to George's pale face, he was still in a lot of pain, and a lot of nausea and dizzyness, so he had remained seated during the ceremony.(at Fleurs request).

Harry was just standing outside the tent, breathing in the air and trying to process what he had just heard, about Dumbledore.

A pale blue light appeared in the distance suddenly drawing closer, then it Burst in thought the tent.

It was a patronus charm.

And Harry heard Kingsley's deep, and slow voice echo from the lynx.

_"The Ministry has fallen, the Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming, they are coming, they are coming!"._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Death Eaters had destroyed everything.

The tent was on fire, tables had been broken, many of the guests had managed to escape.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone of to do whatever Dumbledore had left them to do.

Good.

But the Weasleys, Hagrid, Remus and Dora and Lee Jordan were still at the Burrow.

The Death Eaters had them all lines up.

Mr and mrs weasley clung to each other, as were Bill and Fleur, and Remus and Dora.

Hagrid was holding Ginny's hand, and she was shaking, Lee was standing in front of her trying to shield her from their views.

George was leaning heavily on Fred, head rested on his shoulder, as the sudden movement, of throwing defensive spells everywhere, weakened him, his head throbbed something awful, he was dizzy, and breathing heavily.

Fred had his arm protectively George's shoulder's, holding him up, while Charlie was running his hand up and down in a swirling motion on George's back, trying to soothe the pain in anyway he could.

"Ok" said a Death Eater in his menacing voice. "We'll make this as easy as can be, tell us where Harry Potter is and we'll let you go".

"We haven't seen Harry Potter!" Said Mr Weasley clearly terrified.

"Come on now let's not be like that" said his partner. "We don't to have hurt this pretty face do we" pointing at Ginny.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Said Fred, still supporting George.

"Oh ho" said the first Death Eater "such loyalty, my brother tried to kill me".

"What happened to you, Weasley?" Said the other Death Eater, a female, looking at George's wound.

George despite his agony straighten himself up, and just stated the Death Eater dead in the eye not showing anything.

"Bravery" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You! Werewolf, what do you have to say for your self'. Said the male death eater.

"We are telling the truth, we haven't seen Harry Potter" said Remus showing no fear.

The Death Eater's eyes grew thin.

"Where's the other two?" Asked the female Death Eater, "as I understand it there are 7 Weasley children, I only see 5 here tonight".

"Ah' said the male Death Eater "I believe you know about one certain Weasley" looking at his friend. "Percy Weasley remains loyal to the ministry".

At the mention of Percy the air became cold.

"But yes where is the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald I believe?" 

"Sick with Spattergoit" said Bill.

"Show me" said the male Death Eater.

So Bill and the leader left to see 'Ron' on his death bed (when really on was the family ghoul).

While the female Death Eater remained at the tent keeping them from leaving.

"So, you going to tell my what happened twin?" She said to George while twirling her wand between her fingers.

George who had sunk back against Fred once more, said nothing.

"Experiment gone wrong" said Lee.

"Really?" Inquired the woman.

"Yes" said Fred.

"What experiment?" 

"My brother and I are inventors, and we were testing our products when something broke, and sliced my Brothers ear off".

"What experiment?" She repeated.

"Eye punching telescope, but we didn't have it quite right and the mekanism broke and well you know the rest". Said Fred.

At that moment Bill and the male death eater walked in thee tent.

"It's definitely Spattergoit".

"Well we will leave you here" said the male Death Eater.

"But be warned if we catch one sniff of Harry Potter here we will back far worse than now".

And with that they disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last that we see of the trio for a while.
> 
> Poor George he can't catch a break 💔.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr @bookfansworld.


End file.
